Amana
A familiar of Valla the Grand Spirit of Spring. She can make buds blossom fast. She's always smiling and optimistic. While she's not too clever to understand complicated matters, she's sensitive to other's feelings. Without any communication, she can sense other's feeling. She's afraid of cold, and will fall into sleep at low temperature. Skills Basic Stats Gaining Method * Character Summon Attribute of Title * Title name: Spring Story * Title Attribute: Increase restoration of wind characters in the party by 20 Resonance Story Spirit of Spring Amana is one of the servants of the Grand Spirit of Spring, Valla. Whenever she encounters spirits or other races, she always carries a smile on her face. A little different from the other summoned servants, Amana appears to have had her own back-story before becoming Valla's servant. Guardian of the forest Amana was a spirit, but different from the other spirits, she had never been able to fully grasp forest guardian spirit magic, making her the butt of the other spirits' jokes. But Amana’s optimistic outlook allowed her to continue protecting the forest, up until one day when she met the young boy... Amana’s duty was to patrol and protect the forest. The other spirits of the forest used their spirit magic to heal those hurt flowers and animals. As time went by, the young spirits all gradually learned to use spirit magic, only Amana seemed unable to learn it. Even from practicing all day and all night, soul essence didn't seem to show any sign of responding to her. Her friends jokingly said that she was a human with a couple of spirit ears. But the optimistic Amana wasn't angry, in fact this made her even more determined to learn. One day, when Amana was patrolling the forest, she noticed a patch of flowers that had been trampled. She closed her eyes and started to recite the spirit magic spell in her head. But she was disappointed upon opening her eyes and seeing that the flowers had not been restored. "Excuse me, what’s the problem? Esteemed Spirit? " A human youth suddenly appeared in front of Amana, giving her a great fright as she had never come so close to a human before. cThe flowers... are hurt... I want to heal them. " "...My spirit magic isn’t good enough..." The youth watched the flustered Amana and seemed to gain some great revelation. He took out a trowel and started to dig into the soil, he carefully took the roots of the flowers out the ground and carefully replanted them in another area. Amana didn’t understand the meaning behind his actions. "This is my "spirit magic", although it takes a little effort..." Even with a little effort, when accumulated it eventually is enough to make flowers blossom again. The young boy’s words and smile were like drops of water rippling into Amana’s heart. Rescue The youth made Amana understand that even if she couldn't use spirit magic, she could still use her own efforts to protect the forest. When the Empire army came to destroy the forest, Amana ran off to find military aid while her other arrogant friends just laughed at her. But after her friends were all surpressed by the Empire, Amana brought her reinforcements back to the forest... But everything changed with one battle. The Empire army had marked their forest for demolition in order to make a road for their supply lines. This was a disaster for the forest. Once Amana found out, she went back deep into the forest and warned her friends. "The Empire army wants to destroy this place! " But the arrogant spirits just mocked her. "Humans? We’re not like you, we can protect this place with out spirit magic. " The spirits were arrogant and self-proud, thy believed that they could repel the Empire’s army. Hearing their conversation, all the other spirits started laughing, as though Amana was a clown. Amana couldn’t use spirit magic, but she knew that the forest was in grave danger, even if it was only a little help, she wanted to do something. She ran to the surrounding forests, hoping that the other spirits would help her. But the strength of the surrounding forests was not enough, so she had to go further. That still wasn’t enough, so she went further still. A normally weak, small force that has gone through constant effort was able to change the world. Racing against time, Amana never rested, she lost too much soul essence. "You’re too tired, my child..." Grand Spirit of Spring, Valla. She responded to Amana. The Empire army came with great force, after discovering these annoying little spirits, they used elemental mages right away to surpress them, the spirits were unable to resist. The pride of the spirits, their spirit power was useless against such a large number of enemies. Their pride brought about their destruction, and it was at this time that they remembered Amana’s warnings and felt deep regret. But no one expected the butt of all their jokes, Amana to be able to bring reinforcements to save them: The Grand Spirit of Spring, Valla and the spirits of the surrounding forests. Through the combined efforts of everyone, they were able to extinguish the threat and the Empire army retreated, abandoning their plan. They were just in time to save the forest. But for Amana, it was already too late. Amana flew too far without stopping, she used up all of her soul essence and started to slowly disappear. "Your guardian spirit, will always be here with this forest..." Valla gave her soul essence, and managed to save Amana by making her Valla’s servant. The Grand Spirit of Spring wanted to save this pure-of heart spirit of course. Although she lost all her previous memories and some intelligence, Amana’s optimism and hard-working spirit continued to inspire all those who met her... Category:Characters